Breaking A Promise With Reborn
by Kajune
Summary: -RFon- Fon promised that he will not get hurt, but once he does, Reborn goes up and punishes him. A gift for 'of quills on parchment' for all their hard work trying to support this pairing. Rated M for safety.


**Title **: Breaking A Promise With Reborn

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Tragedy

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -RFon- Fon promised that he will not get hurt, but once he does, Reborn goes up and punishes him.

---

Fon doesn't like guns, or getting near them, but once he has a gun to his head he can't doing anything about it.

It all started when he and Skull, went out to look around, breath in some fresh air and stay away from all the ruckus. While Fon road on a bicycle, Skull road on a motorbike. Despite being a very powerful one, he didn't go any faster than Fon, because he liked having the other around, and keeping him company. Everything was going just fine, until some crazy race driver drove right into them, and knock them off their vehicles. Neither had helmets at the time, and because Fon was not as hard-headed as Skull, he was in more pain. Witnesses tried to stop the driver, and were later encountered by another driver, who caused the other to get excited and drive off in a race together. Skull tried his best to help his friend from bleeding, and fainting. People who saw how Fon looked, which was pale and woozy, they helped get an ambulance and take him to the hospital.

Fon had not heard of Skull since, but right after being given some treatment and ready to leave the hospital soon, Reborn comes barging into the room and lies him face down with a gun to the back of his head, while he sits on the bed, looking not at all pleased with Fon for some reason. Reborn does tell him, that he knows of what happened and is annoyed that poor old Fon almost got himself killed, let alone be next to a stupid boy. He informs him that the driver who ran into them hit them on purpose because he wanted to get the police chasing after him. This did not make Fon happy even the slightest. He also said that when the other driver came, he immediately forgot about the police and went racing with his friend. The police have captured them now, and that's how Reborn found out about the incident.

Fon knows that Reborn has got some sort of mood swings when things don't go the way he wants, so he does not complain or say anything about the gun to his head. Reborn does instead. "If you do something as stupid as this again, I'll make you suffer if you ever survive." He threatens. "Yes, Reborn." Fon replies, almost sounding very unconvinced. "You need to be punished for breaking that promise."

Ahh...The promise he made with Reborn, that he will not get injured, ever. Failing to keep a promise to Reborn is like stealing a part of him. Because a promise stays attached to each individual, especially to the one who was given the promise. It makes it something you cannot avoid nor break. Fon does admit that he was quite stupid to allow such an accident to happen, but he sure won't blame Skull, who went threw hard times with Colonello and Reborn. Speaking of hard, Fon is surely going to receive a horrible punishment from Reborn, because once he says he will punish, he will.

"Reborn!" Fon yells, because of the feeling of having his pants pulled down. "It is the punishment, so stay still." Since Fon isn't the type to complain at all, he says no more. As his body shivers in fear and the temperature increases.

---

"Ahh...!" The storm of the Arcobalenos cries. The longer this moment goes on, the more deeper and harder the thrusts become. Reborn enjoys it, while Fon is embarrassed and not quite happy with the new and strange feeling, of being touched. No matter how loud he cries, Reborn won't exit. No matter how hard he pushes, Reborn is too strong and will not move. Tears start to slide down the red cheeks of the young Chinese man, as he claws the shoulders of the one above. Reborn smirks.

This punishment, should turn into a daily routine. Shouldn't it?

Well, once he tells Fon after they are done, said Chinese man goes...

"No way, Reborn. Please...!" And then he goes to sleep. Reborn laughs, and praises his gun, that had no bullets within from the start. He had fired them all at the clumsy Skull earlier ago.

---

**End**


End file.
